Insatiable lover
by Goddess2uu
Summary: Steve and Bucky are obviously exhibitionist and Steve can't seem to not like it. Bike Kink. Stucky.


Bucky puts his hand over Steve's mouth; he can feel the super soldier's hot breath into his hand. Bucky's mouth is pressed into Steve's neck right where it meets his shoulder, sucking a rough hickey into his beautiful skin. His metal hand is on Steve's hip, pushing him into the wall behind him, the cold fingers pressed against his exposed skin.

Steve is slowly starting to pant into Bucky's hand. He wants to press his hips into Bucky, but the metal hand is keeping him from moving. He moans "Buck" heavily into the ex-assassin's hand and hisses when Bucky nips as the bruise on his neck. He knows he's not supposed to talk, he knows the rules but he wants Bucky to do more.

Bucky leans back enough to look at the hickey and smirks at his handiwork. As if reading Steve's mind Bucky moves his lips to the super soldier's perky, pink nipple and licks and nibbles. Steve arches into the touch and moans loudly into Bucky's flesh hand. Steve's head falls back against the wall and his eyes fall closed. Bucky moves to his other nipple and gives the same treatment. Steve's skin is covered in goosebumps and he's still trying to gyrate his hips and press them into Bucky.

Bucky kisses up Steve's body and looks up at him with a smirk as he moves his right hand off of Steve's mouth. "I can't take you anywhere can I, punk?"

Steve rolls his eyes and growls deep in his throat. "If you would stop trying to fuck me in public places, there wouldn't be any problems. Jerk."

Bucky smirks again and takes Steve's mouth with his and licks into his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip. Bucky finally presses his hips to Steve's and just the pressure makes Steve gasp into Bucky's mouth. Bucky moves his metal hand to press into the wall behind Steve and the moment that he does, Steve is grinding into him. Rolling his hips into the ex-assassin's hips and panting into his mouth. Bucky chuckles softly into Steve's mouth and Steve nip his bottom lip with some force, making Bucky groan.

There is a sharp knock at the door of the changing room they are in a timid voice comes from behind it "Is everything okay in there?"

Bucky sighs and puts his head on Cap's shoulder. "Yes ma'am, no problem at all" he responds and looks up at Steve as he snakes his flesh hand between the two of them and is rubbing Steve through his pants. Steve can't help the yelp that escapes his mouth. He hopes to God that the girl that was behind the door had left. Unfortunately for him, he isn't that lucky and she speaks again, sounding more annoyed. "If you are having sex in the changing room, I will call security."

Bucky groans and squeezes Steve's cock one more time behind standing up straight and adjusting his own clothes. He runs his good hand through his long hair and opens the door to the changing room, enough that the girl can look inside and see a wrecked, shirtless Captain America against the back wall. Once the Captain realizes this he rolls his eyes and steps out of view to get his shirt.

The girl is staring and he mouth drops open, she instantly recognized them both. They em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"are/em Captain America and Winter Soldier after all. Bucky thinks about how she looks like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing in surprise. Bucky is just standing there with a smirk, he loves putting Steve on display like that, and he knows Steve secretly loves it. She is still staring when Steve finally comes to view again, looking mostly normal other than still looking a little flushed. He smiles at the girl and apologizes for being a hassle. She stammers an apology for bothering them and is blushing bright red as she walks back to the register.

Steve nudges Bucky's left shoulder with his own shoulder and he groans in feigned annoyance. "Are we going to scar every person in New York?" Bucky looks up at him with a huge grin, one that Steve has loved since they became friends so many years ago. "Hell yes we will be." Steve rolls his eyes and grabs the clothes they came to buy, they never managed to try them on but he knows that they can't stay there any longer.

They go up the register and Bucky is pinned to Steve's back, mouthing against Steve's neck on the other side from where he had left the hickey. He wanted to make sure everyone knew Steve belonged to him. The girl behind the counter couldn't peel her eyes from Bucky's mouth on Steve's neck the entire time she is trying to check them out. She looks flustered and Bucky smiles against the super soldier's neck and Steve shivers. The girl can't see it but Bucky has moved his metal hand under Cap's shirt and he can feel Steve go rigid for a moment but relaxes as the metal hand warms up. Steve takes his credit card back from the girl and thanks her with a strained smile and grabs the bag and pulls Bucky with him out of the store.

"You are insatiable, jerk"

"You love it, punk"

Steve can't deny that he does indeed love it, loves _him_

They get to Steve's motorcycle and he puts his clothes in the saddle bag before sitting in his normal seat as the driver and puts on his helmet. He waits patiently for Bucky to join him and he smiles as he feels Bucky press into his back again. Bucky gently grinds his pelvis into Steve's back/ass and he hears Steve groan. "What have we talked about, Buck?" "No distracting the driver" Bucky pouts a little and chuckles. Steve rolls his eyes and turns to face Bucky as best as he can on the bike, he pulls Bucky in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Someone wolf-whistles as they passed by and Steve blushes a little bit and Bucky smirks and winks at the person that whistled at them.

Steve turns back to facing the front of the bike and starts it. "Helmet. Now." He growls and Bucky knows that Steve is frustrated now. Once Steve knows that Bucky's helmet is on, they are driving fast towards the compound. Bucky has to hold on tightly to Steve to keep from falling off; they are speeding and driving past the city, going upstate. Once they get to the compound Steve parks in the garage in his normal spot but he doesn't get off the bike. He does remove his helmet and hangs it on the handle bar as he always does. Bucky gets off the bike and watches Steve as he takes off the helmet. Bucky steps closer to Steve to ask if he is okay and he can see raw, unadulterated passion in his eyes. Steve pulls Bucky by his jacket into his lap on the bike and starts to kiss him hard and hungrily.

Bucky is taken by surprise and moans into Steve's mouth. He has always wanted to fuck on the bike, or even just in the garage – maybe on one of Tony's many, many cars – but Steve never wanted to. He was afraid of being caught by one of the other Avengers. Bucky is taken by surprise, again, by Steve ripping his shirt open and off him completely. "That was my favorite shirt, Stevie". Steve rolls his eyes as he moves his mouth to Bucky's neck and over to the scar tissue on his left shoulder. Bucky shivers and grinds his hips into Steve's, panting roughly as he does.

Steve groans and grinds up into Bucky at the same time as Bucky grinds down and Bucky essentially howls at the sensation. The sound makes Steve smirk and chuckle lowly, "This is torture for earlier". Is all he says before biting Bucky hard on that perfect spot that makes Bucky cry out in pleasure, and nearly come without any actual touching. He hates when Steve bites there, he knows that it drives Bucky crazy.

Steve gently licks and kisses the spot until he can feel Bucky shaking in his lap trying to not come prematurely. "Such a good boy" Steve muses and looks up at Bucky with pure appreciation and love. Bucky rolls his eyes and relaxes his shoulders as he comes back from the edge of an orgasm. Steve moves his deft fingers to open Bucky's pants and starting to pull them down but is stopped by the position on the bike. He groans in frustration and thinks about ripping Bucky's pants off. Bucky jumps off the bike when he sees that look in Steve's eyes. "You already ruined by favorite shirt, you are not doing the same to my pants". Steve chuckles and takes this time to take off his own pants, moving off the bike momentarily before sitting back down, he also removes his shirt. He decided to go without boxers for the day knowing they usually just got torn up anyways.

Bucky stands next to Steve on the bike and bites his lip as he stares at Steve's body in awe. He always loved staring at Steve's body, it was beautiful, it _is_ beautiful. Steve snaps him out of his reverence by reaching his hand out and grabbing Bucky's ass. He squeezes hard and smirks; Steven pulls Bucky into himself and kisses him as Bucky straddles Steve's hips as well as the bike. While Steve was taking off his pants he had grabbed the bottle of lube that he always kept there for moments like earlier and now.

Steve pours some of the lube onto his fingers and moves his hand between Bucky's legs to his entrance; Bucky takes a sharp breath at the cold but familiar sensation. Steve smirks and takes his time with just one finger; exploring inside of Bucky as he always did. He hits Bucky's prostate and Bucky screams and throws his head back. " _Steve_ , please!" Bucky is grinding into Steve's hand and panting. Steve obliges and adds a second finger and then a third not long after. "I think you're ready, babe". Steve muses and sucks of Bucky's nipple as he removes his fingers.

Steve pops open the lube and adds a lot to his cock before lining it up with Bucky's puckered hole. Bucky lays back across the handle bars in preparation as Steve pushes his ridiculously long cock deep into Bucky's tight ass. Steve grits his teeth at the amazing feeling, "so tight Buck". Bucky moans loud again and runs his metal hand thru his own hair and puts his flesh hand on Steve's lower abdomen. "Steve, harder, I need it harder, I need you harder." He's begging and he doesn't even care. Steve laughs softly and Bucky revels at the sound, "You need to sit up Buck, I can't do this all on my own in this position". As Steve speaks he starts to move slowly, fucking Bucky slowly. Bucky moans and sits up slowly and grabs onto Steve's shoulder with his metal hand and starts to match Steve's pace.

The garage is now filled with the moans of both men, panting and whispering sweet nothings to each other as they near their orgasms.

As Bucky spills over the edge he screams ;" _Steve_ " and covers his abdomen and Steve's hand. Steve comes not long after and fills Bucky so much that his seed spills out of Bucky and around Steve. Bucky lays his head on Steve's shoulder and gets his breathing getting back to normal. He mumbles "I love you so much, Stevie", Steve responds in kind and pulls Bucky's face up into a soft kiss, a languid loving kiss. "I love you Buck, 'til the end of the line".

They stay languidly cuddling, naked, on Steve's bike; kissing each other occasionally and not paying attention as time passes.

The nearly jump out of their skin when they hear a gasp from someone by the doors to the garage. Steve blushes and looks over to see a scandalized look on Sam's face and Steve groans and looks away and Bucky just smirks. Sam leaves and runs to the barracks to tell everyone what he found and the super soldiers get dressed as quickly as they can. Steve runs after Sam and by the time he finds him he is already with everyone and they are all laughing. Bucky comes in behind Steve and he's shirtless, Steve looks back to see his shirtless lover and groans. "This is why you shouldn't rip up my shirt Stevie". The groups breaks out into laughter and Steve blushes like a school boy, grabbing Bucky's metal hand and dragging him to their room.

Sam calls out "lock your door and stay in your room if you're going to be fucking!" He hears Steve yell "language!" as their door closes.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! This is my first stony and I had a lot of fun writing it-**


End file.
